


Death can be good

by marvel_x_reader



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9012676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_x_reader/pseuds/marvel_x_reader
Summary: You have a HUGE crush on Peter Parker. You get sent on a mission to a HYDRA base, were something happens that will change your life.





	1. First Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. It might be bad and might be good. I will add more chapters (Duh). Sorry if it is short. Please give me feedback. (I know it's terrible)

You were sitting on the couch staring at the television and waiting for Clint Barton, your brother. (Favorite TV show) was having a marathon and you were not going to miss it. But suddenly something pulled your eyes away from the television, it was Peter Parker. You felt your jaw drop a little bit, he was wearing a tight black shirt, he had just been out running.  
Holy Shit. He looks hot. You thought, though it could apparently be read on your face, when Peter looked at you and smiled. As quick as possible your face turned back to the TV, but you could feel Peter approaching you.  
“Hey there (Y/N), whatcha watching?” He said, sitting beside you on the couch.  
“Oh, just (favorite TV show), they’re having marathon.” You replied quietly, snuggling closer into the blanket.  
“Oh, cool.” He said, making you blush as he moved closer towards you.  
‘Everybody to the Living Room. Immediately.’ FRIDAY announced loudly, ruining the moment.

~2 minutes later~

The mission was to infiltrate a HYDRA base and take a scientist hostage to interrogate him. As we were preparing for the mission Clint approached me slyly.  
“Why hello there (Y/N), I saw you and Peter getting close.” He said with a smirk. I looked at him, a little embarrassed.  
“Shut up!” You said, grinning and blushing at the same time. He looked at you and you rolled your eyes as he winked at you.  
God. He is so annoying. You thought, trying to stop yourself from punching him in the arm.

Later on you were running around the base, shooting any HYDRA guard you saw. Suddenly you bumped into Peter, he smiled at you and you grinned back.  
“Come with me.” He said, nodding towards a door that said ‘Lab’. You entered the room, looking for anyone in a lab coat. There were a couple of scientists, they were hurrying and grabbing all the papers they could. When they saw you and Peter they froze, you smiled at them kindly, surprisingly they returned the favor. Suddenly you felt something cutting into your back, you had been shot and you realized the scientist wasn’t smiling at you. As the bullet cut through your body you fell to the ground.  
“Clint!” You heard Peter shot and your brother ran into the room, freezing when he saw you.  
“No,” he whispered, “Shh Shh, everything’s going to be Okay.” But you knew the truth, you were probably not going to make it. Before blacking out you felt Clint picking you up and carrying you away.


	2. Pain can bring happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You survived the shot, but the pain is killing you. Your relationship with Peter takes an interesting turn.

Your eyes opened, you could see a bright white light and then you saw Clint staring worried at the ground. He had tears running down his face and he had a tight grip on your hand.  
“C-clint.” You breathed, he looked at you, at first he was happy but then he called for a nurse. People were rushing in, checking your vitals and making sure you were stable. You tried to sit up but the pain dropped you back onto the bed.  
“You should stay in bed.” Clint said, he was looking at you as if he hadn’t seen you for years. A doctor walked in, he seemed glad about something.  
“Good news, she will almost certainly make it!” He announced, Clint let out a breath of relief. Then he stood up and walked to the doctor, he whispered something in the doctor’s and left. What he did not tell you was the bad news, the pain was so bad you couldn't sleep at night.

A few hours later, after you had slept some more, a woman walked into the room.  
“You have a visitor.” She said calmly, you smiled at her. Peter walked in, he was looking at the floor and seemed embarrassed.  
“Hi (Y/N), how ya feelin’.” He said, regaining his confidence.  
“Fine." You lied, the pain was killing you from the inside.  
“Sorry.”  
“For what?”  
“Well-it was my fault.” You looked up at him confused.  
“No it wasn’t”  
“Yes-yes it was, I should have seen the guy, I should’ve stopped him.”  
“Calm down Peter, we didn’t see him.”  
“Yeah, but my spidey senses were tingling but I ignored them”  
“It’s ok, I’m ok”  
“It’s not ok!” He shouted, you stared at him, confused. He looked down, and stood up to leave.  
“Wait Peter.” You said, but he ignored you. You felt broken inside, but you also felt angry and you didn’t know why.   
Peter thought it was his fault and you’re mad at him, what is wrong with you. You thought, sitting yourself up and opening a book.

“Peter?”  
“Hey (Y/N)”  
“What are you doing?”  
“I came to say sorry”  
“Oh Peter, I forgive you”  
“I was just scared that you wouldn’t love me”  
“Peter, I will always love you” Your lips pressed up against his and you felt warm inside.  
You opened your eyes, it was just a dream.  
“Damn it.” You muttered under your breath.  
“Damn what?” You turned your head and saw Clint and Peter sitting by your bed.   
“Nothing, just a dream I wish was real.” You blushed.  
“Oh really?” Clint said, playfully, “and what was that dream.”  
“Nothing.” You sassed back at him.  
“Sure,” he said, standing up. “Welp, I better go. See ya later sis.” He left you and Peter sitting in an awkward silence.   
“Sorry about my temper tantrum.” Peter finally said, looking up at you.  
“Oh, it’s fine.” You sighed, looking into his puppy eyes.  
“It’s just that I thought that-that…”  
“Whatever it is Peter, you can tell me.”  
“Well, when we were in that room, like I told you before, my Spidey-senses were tingling and I ignored them because I thought I was just really happy.”  
“It’s okay, I was happy to, we had finally caught a scientist!”  
“No not like that, I mean I was happy that we were working together.”  
“What are you saying?”  
“I really, really like you.” He finally stuttered, looking down and flushing red. But that was all the encouragment you needed, you pulled his shirt collar towards you. Your lips crashed with his, you moved your hands from from his collar to his hair. At first he was surprised by the sudden kiss, but then he started kissing you back. You winced a bit when he put his arm around your neck and lifted you up. When you broke apart for air you could feel Clint standing at the door, smirking. You gave him a glare, so deadly it could have killed him if he hadn’t moved away.


End file.
